Persona 5!
The Phantom Thieves have been captured (except Joker and Morgana), and now Mario and Bowser Junior (with his best friends Joseph and Cody) must save them! Notes * This movie has a little to some violence. * This movie has no swearing in it. * This movie contains spoilers. If you have not seen Persona 5/4, I recommend that you should play them before seeing this. See at your own risk! * This movie is under construction. Do NOT edit until further notice. Bold '''= Warning Story CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS... Voice: It begins in Pensacola... A new adventure... '''Persona 5 logo appears on screen as location changes from Pensacola to Metaverse. Voice: The adventure begins... Screen cuts to the Phantom Thieves with their biggest stolen treasure in the city. Voice: After the events of Cody's Hacking Device… Temperature: It is 17 °C, and it is partly sunny in Tokyo, Japan. Bowser Junior: It might be a little hot out there, so Joseph and Cody will be in my new robot, the JUNI0R-900 for protection. Joseph and Cody: Will we be safe? Bowser Junior: Of course so. Joseph and Cody: When was that robot built? Bowser Junior: I built it 2 years ago in 2017, and when everyone was amazed, I decided to test it. Joseph and Cody: OK. Mona: Can we go find Joker? Bowser Junior: OK. 2 Minutes Later... Mona: I think he's gone to Pensacola to check something. Cody: I know, me and my friends agree. A spider appears. Spider: I'M A SPIDER! Bowser Junior: OH NO! GET AWAY! Cody: YEAH! THAT WAS A SPIDER! Joseph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SPIDER!!! The robot uses its lasers on the spider. Joseph: That was close! Cody: I agree! Bowser Junior: Where's Mona? Mona: Right there... Bowser Junior: OK. Joseph: When will the event start? Cody: Tomorrow. Joseph: OK. Screen cuts to Mario's house in Pensacola. Black Yoshi: Ooh folk, I love playin' me some Call A Dootez Mario: BLACK YOSHI! We have other games! Black Yoshi: MARIO PLEASE!!!!! Takes a UFO to Metaverse Screen cuts back to Metaverse. Cody: We heard that Black Yoshi was coming from a UFO... Mona: What? Black Yoshi enters Metaverse and gets out of his UFO. Black Yoshi: Ooh folk! Bowser Junior: Please go back to Pensacola. The Metaverse isn't related to your favorite game Call of Duty. Black Yoshi: JUNIOR PLEASE!!! Bowser Junior: Wait what? Black Yoshi uses a Boko plush on Junior. Bowser Junior: What? Black Yoshi throws the plush. Bowser Junior: OW! Mario arrives. Mario: Black Yoshi, we're taking you to Pensacola! Black Yoshi: NOOOOOOO! Mario takes Black Yoshi to Pensacola in a UFO. Bowser Junior: Well, that was close! Boko takes the plush, and disappears to Pensacola. Cody: Oh wait! Screen cuts to a news sequence. Voice 2: PHANTOM THIEVES MEMBERS MISSING! Blue Yoshi: OH NO! THEY'RE CAPTURED! Shows an image of the members of the Phantom Thieves (excluding Joker and Morgana) in a cage. Red Yoshi: Huh? Blue Yoshi: See this image? When they were captured, I took this! Red Yoshi: AAAAA!! Blue Yoshi: AGREED!! Voice 2: They're captured, and now you must save them... Voice: End of news. News sequence ends, and screen cuts to Metaverse as Mario arrives. Mario: I heard that the Phantom Thieves, except Joker and Mona, are captured! Bowser Junior: But the action doesn't start until Joker arrives! Mona: I know... Cody: Where's Joker? Bowser Junior: Didn't I say the action doesn't start until Joker arrives? Boko appears and throws a pancake at Cody, but Cody catches it and eats it. Joseph: Good catch! Boko sighs as he disappears. Voice: Joker will come in about 20 minutes. Cody: OK. 20 Minutes Later... Cody: He has come, but in another building. Bowser Junior: OK, what building? Cody: We'll have to find out. CHAPTER 2: The Fables Have Come Screen cuts to the Fables universe in the forest. Pig 1: It's cold in Anadyr, Russia. Pig 3: It sure is. Where is Pig 2? Pig 2: I'm right there. I was only gone to check the temperature. Pig 1: OK. Bowser appears. Bowser: I'm lost. Can you guide me back to Pensacola? Pigs: Sure we can! Screen cuts to Pensacola. Sunny: Where's Boko? Parappa: Boko's gone. Boko: NO! Throws a pie Sunny: Really? Does the same thing to Boko Boko: What? Screen cuts back to the forest in the Fables universe. Pig 1: Who's that up there? Bowser: I don't know. ???: *slithers* Pig 2: Huh? The shadowy figure is revealed to be the Spider. Spider: I'm a spider! Pigs and Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! SPIDER!!!!!!!!!! Screen cuts to Metaverse. Bowser Junior: The event has started! Cody: You be ghosts. Joseph and Junior become ghosts (Note: The ghosts are just costumes). Cody: Good. Screen cuts back to the forest. Bowser: The spider's gone. Pig 1: I think a robot used its lasers on it. Bowser: Agreed. Boko appears and throws a pie. Pig 2: Really? Are you a member of The Dastardly Three? Boko: No! Disappears Pig 3: Who's The Dastardly Three? Pig 2: A team of villains from the SFU in Pensacola. Pig 3: Thanks for the information. Pig 2: You're welcome! Screen cuts to the jungle in the Fables universe. Leopard: It's cold. Leopard 2: I know. We should find some fish. Leopard: Okay, let's go! Screen cuts back to Pensacola. Sunny: I got rid of- Wait! Boko appears and steals Sunny's carrot. Sunny: WHAT? Screen cuts to the store in Metaverse. Bowser Junior: Can we go to the store? Cody: Yes. Just don't steal from it. Bowser Junior: Okay. Is someone over there? Mona: No. Cody: Let's go to the next floor. Joseph: Okay. Screen cuts to the Land of Spiders. Spider Guard 1: We have a job! We have to find Junior! Spider Guard 2: Where is he? Super Guard 1: Metaverse. We'll have to take a teleporter there. The 50 Spider Guards take the teleporter to Metaverse. Spider Guard 4: We're here. Bowser Junior: WAIT A MINUTE! SPIDERS! Spider Guards 1 and 2 use their weapons, but they miss. Spider Guard 1: WHAT?! Pig Man appears and pixelates Joseph. Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- The pig man uses a few weapons. Cody: Who's the pig man? Bowser Junior: The guy who caught Joseph! Cody: Well, I'll have to save him! The screen cuts to the Arctic. ENGUIN: I can't believe my P got changed to a "["! The screen cuts to Pensacola. Characters Main * Bowser Junior * Cody * Joseph * ''JUNI0R-900'' * ''Morgana''/Mona Major * ''Joker'' * Mario * ''The Capturer'' (Main Antagonist) * ''Spider'''' (Secondary Antagonist) * [[Voice|''Voice]] (heard) * Blue Yoshi (as a citizen of Metaverse, news only) * Red Yoshi (as a citizen of Metaverse, news only) * ''Pig 1'' * ''Pig 2'' * ''Pig 3'' * Katy Kat (as a citizen of Metaverse, news only) * Bowser * ''Leopard'''' 1 & 2'' * Spiders * ''Pig Man'''' (Tertiary Antagonist)'' Recurring * Black Yoshi * ''Voice 2'' (heard, news only) Minor * Rosalina (mentioned) * The rest of the Phantom Thieves * [[Buckaroo|'Buckaroo']] * Sunny * Parappa * [[Boko|'Boko']]' (Multiple cameos)' * ''Temperature'' * The Dastardly Three (mentioned) Legend Italic = Debut Bold = Cameo Trivia * This movie reveals Junior, Cody, the pigs, the pig man, the 2 leopards, Bowser, and Joseph have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). * This movie marks the debut of the Phantom Thieves, the 3 pigs, the Spider, The Capturer, the Spider Guards, and the JUNI0R-900. * This is the first SML/Persona 5 crossover movie to date. * It's unknown who put them in the spaceship, and it's also unknown what the spider's name was. * The spider is actually a black widow (Latrodectus). * This is Addycakes' first ever story. Category:Morgana Episodes Category:Joker Episodes Category:Movies Category:SML Animations Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Episodes where Jeffy does not appear Category:Episodes where Joseph dies Category:Violent Category:A little violent. Category:Episodes where Junior gets in trouble Category:Episodes with no swearing in it. Category:Persona 5 Category:Voice Episodes Category:Ann/Panther Episodes Category:Ryuji Episodes Category:Makoto Episodes Category:Futaba Episodes Category:Haru Episodes Category:Goro Episodes Category:The Capturer Episodes Category:Addycakes2 Episodes Category:Pensacola Citizens Episodes Category:Metaverse Citizens Episodes Category:Episodes where Cody's wand is used Category:Voice 2 Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:JUNI0R-900 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring the news Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Temperature Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Rated 13 Category:PG-13 Rated Episodes Category:Leopards Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Pigs Episodes Category:ENGUIN Episodes